What If
by LOVELESScompassionateWORDS
Summary: It was as if I was in a dream, or as if I was the dream. It was completely impossible, yet, it was almost expected.'


**I will admit, my stories are amateurs. Writing Fanfiction is new to me, even so, I will try to please anyone who feels up to reading them. -Loveless**

**Disclamer: No, I do not own Naruto.**

_--_

_'It was as if I was in a dream, or as if **I was** the dream. It was completely impossible, yet, it was almost expected.' _

--

Team 7 made history revolve around them in some way during some time. The protégé and survivor of the mass execution of the Uchian clan thrived under Konaha's showcase. Uchiha Sasuke became infamous throughout all surrounding villages. Leaving everyone to track the historical being with critical eyes, criminal or otherwise.

Uzumaki Naruto, what would be called society's favorite demon in other words. The sunny haired boy was a curse to the village of Konaha, the birth of one boy saved an entire village only to be abandoned by the people of whom he saved. Vowing to become someone of importance, the soon to be ninja left everyone in awe as he wormed his way into so many hearts.

Their sensei, The Copy Cat ninja of the Hidden Village in the Leaves, gained his prestigious title even before the birth of either the two. Even more of a protégé than his student, Hatake Kakashi became the lazy jonin who lived in the eyes of women everywhere. His wielding of the sharingan eye is known in every bingo book there was.

This left only one individual among Team 7, the girl who would give anything to have the power her teammates held. She was doomed from the start, and she knew it. How couldn't she, all there was to her was the 1 percent above average she had in chakra control, and that was not something she took very much pride in.

While everyone of her peers waltz their way up the totem pole, she was stuck at the bottom, drowning in her shallow ninja skills. Once she was paired up with her team, all she wanted to do at that moment was crawl under a rock and live out the rest of her life in the shadows. That might even give her better senses; it could also give her new meaning to fearing the dark…

Even though the young girl cheered at the fact that her whole ninja career would be close to her long time crush, she still seemed unaffected and distant to her optimism.

As the said girl, Haruno Sakura, waited for the sun to come up, her mind became entangled in their scattered worries. She contemplated on her relationship toward the Uchiha she dreamed about since first encountering him at a young age. More so, the non existing relationship they had since that age old time.

Knowing of her infatuation was at the borderline to obsession, she became almost disgusted with herself. All her thoughts lead together in a single stream, pulling to the ignorant boy, seemingly forcefully at that.

It only took her half a decade to realize that she might have only held on to such an emotion for the boy because of her failure to become a ninja of acceptance. Though, such realization does not mean her admitting to it in the time she had.

Noting the slight glare of the arising sun, the ready kunoichi slid out of her bedroom window and leaped the short distance down to the ground. Keeping her mind away from anything to tense, Sakura wondered to the meeting point her new team had set up the previous day.

Hanging her head of cherry pink locks, she found that her appearance was the first to make its arrival. This gave her time, time that she wanted to be kept busy. Knowing her tight grip on her knotted thoughts would loosen as the silence lingered, the small girl slowly let her invisible rope fall back into a limp pose.

Having everything run wild at once made the pinkette physically wince at the havoc. So many wounds opening up at the same moment left her with a dull ach in her temples.

Pushing short slender fingers on the offending skull, Sakura let herself glide through each question. Thoroughly thinking them out as the time began to lengthen.

Leaving her hands to fall at her sides, the girl stood up after pushing all remnants of the mess she made of her mind back.

Curious as to what the time was, Sakura swiftly glanced at the area around the bridge she stood on. This only guided her to two of her teammates, surprising the girl at how oblivious they were to their surroundings.

She was sure her situation would have seemed comical to anyone that passed by. But yet, these two extraordinary ninja kept in tune with only their current argument. True, her sensei was not there at the moment, they still should at least pay more attention to a person…

Dejected at the thought of herself being less than a piece of the scenery, Sakura couldn't help to think that it might help her in her predicament. Only, this still gave the girl little to work with. Why would underestimating herself help in anything since she carried nothing of importance?

Feeling herself fall back into the thoughts that harassed the sanity she had left, Sakura focused on who just popped in.

"Yo." Team 7's leader finally arrived hours after what he planned himself.

Making up a distinctive lie before Naruto could pull a tantrum, the silver haired man went into today's scheduled events. Waving three D class missions and a simple exercise session to help her teammate invent more steam into his protests.

Keeping a safe distance away from her team, the pink haired girl almost swears as her sensei fell back to her side.

"Hm, what a lovely day it is, don't you think?" He casually disrupting the silence she had going for her.

"Yeah, very nice." Sakura mentally kicked herself in the head as they went into an awkward silence.

"You seem a little off today Sakura, is everything alright?" It's as if his intention was to pour salt in the wound in the first place.

"Oh, really, I didn't notice. Guess I'm just tired, didn't really get enough sleep last night." Kami, if you can't awe them with intelligence, might as well baffle them with bullshit.

Even as she hoped that her answer would give her the alone time she needed, this just prompted a lecture on how sleeping right gave every ninja the strength they needed during a mission.

This drove the girl into a sarcasm fit in her corrupted mind as he continued.

'Well _then_, if sleep was _so_ important, I'm _sure_ that all those insomniacs just live in fear as _we_ the "sleepers" terrorize them with are "super sleeping powers". Why don't we just—'

Through her own outburst, Sakura was very much aware of what was happening around her… This in itself frightened her to a high extent.

Everything surrounding her became something amazing, as if in slow motion to her eyes.

Even as her teammates and sensei stared at where she stood stock still, it was this simple motion that she came to her senses.

"What's wrong Sakura, we really need to hurry to our next assignment." Of course Kakashi would be the one to ask her this; the other two just seemed to think of it as a small pause in her already slow pace.

"N-nothing, I, um, don't think I feel so well Sensei. Do you think I could just go home for today?" Biting her bottom lip as she saw an annoyed look pass through Sasuke's pale face, as well as the concerned once she got from the two other males.

"Well, I guess if you really don't feel up to training today." Leaving it up to her decision, the jonin left his answer open.

"Yeah, thanks Sensei. I, um, promise to be back tomorrow." Turning around to walk carefully to her house, Sakura closed her eyes in a calming gesture.

'_Pathetic.'_

Snapping her emerald green eyes open, the girl immediately stopped in her tracks. Though, before anyone could ask another question, she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. All Sakura wanted to do at that moment was run, run away from her too caring mother, run away from the team that ignores her very being, run away from all the problems that she can't escape from even as she ran.

The young pink haired girl dropped, she fell to the sandy ground on her knees in defeat. Nothing could help her from anything; she was powerless from the beginning and even to the end.

Sakura Haruno lifted her bowed head, as she did so; the girl soon came to a realization.

She was defiantly no where near her house anymore than she was to the sky.

Picking herself up from what looked like a sea of sand, Sakura turned in circles as her mind whirled around in the wind. All she could sea was a vast amount of sand and a clear blue sky straight up. This didn't help in the least since the sun practically stripped her of skin.

In a panic, Sakura crashed down once again toward the earth in attempt to stop everything from spinning.

Every question ever thought of raced into her without voicing anything. All that came out of her dried and chapped lips were harsh raged breaths of blistering hot air.

Sure that she was about to pass out at any given moment, Sakura tried to tame her breathing, and calm her mentality.

Once in a relatively safe state of mind, all her mind could comprehend was only one question now…

'Where the in the world am I?!'

--

**Flaming is allowed in my opinion, though remember to back it up. Mindless bashing is pointless. R&R  
-Loveless**


End file.
